Fire with in
by South of everything
Summary: Rewritten…. Sorry for 2 years of waiting. Edward left and Bella decides to visit her grandfather for a while in Middle Earth. In the same time the Cullen family comes to Middle Earth for Bilbo's Birthday. How will the Lord of the rings change?
1. Chapter 1 Old friends

**Summery: Edward left and Bella decides to visit her grandfather for a while in Middle Earth. In the same time the Cullen family comes to Middle Earth for Bilbo's Birthday. How will the Lord of the rings change?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or The Lord of the Rings. **

**A/N: Rewritten…. SORRY FOR 2 YEARS OF WAIT. First fan fiction so please review. Lord of the rings is one of my favourite movies of all time. I just love New Moon fan fictions crossovers. I got the idea when I started reading The Lord of the rings Books. I wondered how it would be if Gandalf had a granddaughter and if the Cullen's where friends with Bilbo.**

**Chapter 1: Old friends**

When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton and somewhere else.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family of vampires were preparing for the journey to a small town in the Shire of Middle Earth called Hobbiton. It wouldn't be a difficult journey to make; even thought they came from a different world entirely, but for a dear old friend as Mr. Bilbo was, that made it to such a mile stone age as one-hundred-and-eleven, they would take this journey any day.

* * *

**ALICE POV**

This was ridicules! It has been a week since we left my best friend. Now we are even going without her to Middle Earth. Is it me or is there something wrong with this whole situation? The whole family wants her back and I mean the whole family, every lost one of us. Rose may have been a bitch the entire time Bella been a part of our family, but that doesn't mean she thus not care. The main problem Rose had with Bella was that Bella would give up every advantage she had as a human to be turned into a dumb creature like us. Never growing old, living the people you love behind, moving from place to place every few year to keep the secret from the human communities, being a danger to every creature on earth and never bringing a life into this world always taking it away. Other then that Rose and Bella could have been close in a sense.

If that dose bag of a brother of ours wants to be stubborn and think this is the best for her well being, I'm going to lose it and fast. Or better yet! I am going to strangle Edward!

I know Bilbo is a good old friend and it will be disrespectful not to go because we already confirm that we will be visiting him on his big day, but seriously I miss her so much.

The family had been declining in spirits since we left her and now it going to get worst because we'll be in a different world, for crying out loud!

"Alice, please." Edward begged. He was really a ghost of his former self. He just sits at his piano and looks at the keys, not playing a single note. He hasn't chance his clothes or went for a hunt this entire time. I even had to pack his things for the journey, I do not mind, I love packing, but he was making me re-think it just to give me another reason to be mad at him.

"Edward, please just go back to her. Say you're sorry, she will forgive you, I think….." Come to think about it, why have I not had a vision of her since we left? I know Edward ask me not to look, but still. She was a danger magnet just waiting to happen. I had to have some kind of vision by now. The only weird vision I have had this last week was of a red haired woman, and it was not Victoria. Every time I get a vision of this woman she is looking at me with anger in her grey blue eyes. I had started to think I had done something to her or going to, but I had not made any discussion of any kind towards this woman, that I know of. So how could I have wronged her?

"Alice, she is better of living a normal life. Not one where we are constantly the course of danger for her." He snapped. "There will not be a story of Edward and Bella again. She deserves to live in a life where there are no creatures that belong in horror stories. No she deserves to live a normal life far away from us all." He got up from the piano seat grabbing the back packs next to the staircase and heading outside to the cars.

"Be careful with the packs I spend weeks designing and creating those and the outfits inside, you moron!" I yelled at him for not handling them with more care.

We are just taking two of the cars, to a remote spot on the Eastern side of the Rocky Mountains in Montana, where one of the gates that connected this world with to the Old Forest in the Buckland's of the Shire. It is about three hours drive from our home in Alberta, Canada to the gateway in Montana and then about an hour run to Hobbiton. To tell the truth we could just go on foot the whole journey, but who was going to carry my Prada bags? Maybe I can ask Emmett but then again he and Jazz had already said no. And Edward, well there was no way in hell he was even going to do it for me.

I just hope he was not going to regret his decision to leave Bella, but who am I kidding. He is going through hell right now and no one could help him, but himself. Looks like the saying is true you are the architect of you own shit…..

* * *

The Shire was beautiful in September; it was a peaceful place, which did not know must of the happenings about the rest of Middle Earth. Birds were singing in the trees, which were still green from the summer that past. Livestock grazing in rich grass lands, next too hobbits farming the pastors, in the warm pleasant sun.

One thing about hobbits, they kept mostly more to family and everyday life then the news of the outside world. Halflings did not like the unexpected and a respectable hobbit did not deal in shady business or in the queer dealings of the outside world.

The peace of the surrounding of the Share was a little disturb with a cart coming down a road leading to Hobbiton with two passengers on board, an old man that was driving the cart and a young woman, sitting just next to the old man. The old man wore a tall pointed blue hat, a long grey cloak and a silver scarf. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows. The young woman was much different, she had long red hair that was tide back with a messy braid; she had fair skin, grey blue eyes and slightly pointy ears. She looked like an elf, but looks could be deceiving as many travelers would tell you. She wore a dark charcoal colored tunic with what looked like gray tights and dark leather boots.

They were traveling in a nice silence, with the old man singing to no one, but himself.

Out of the trees came a Halfling to a halt on the side of the road, where the ground made a higher platform. "You're late." The hobbit exclaimed. With his arms crossed over his chest and his head hold high he almost looked like a stubborn child if it wasn't for the fact that the hobbit was a hobbit adult.

With the cart coming to a halt next to where he was standing the old man stated. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early he arrives precisely when he means to." As it was a fact set in stone, but was having a difficult time keeping his own laughter at bay, as the same with the hobbit that was reviled to be the young Mr. Frodo Baggins of Bag End.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed while jumping into Gandalf's arms, making the cart rock a bit in the motion and making the old man, now known as Gandalf, schussing the woman a bit with the motion.

"You don't think I miss your uncles Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf said studying the Halfling for a second, getting reincarnated with the futures of the said hobbit. Frodo smiled still at his old friend he knew for most of the years since he was a child and his cousin Bilbo adopted him as his heir, when Frodo's parents, Mr. Drogo and Primula Baggins, drowned in the boating accident on the Brandywine River. His eyes turned away from his friend and found those of the woman sitting next to Gandalf.

"Quel re, Lle naa vanima…" Frodo said, but turn to Gandalf quickly. "Did I say that correctly?" The woman laughed and gave Frodo a big smile in return.

"Well the greeting was correct, but I know my granddaughter is pretty, but you went as far as calling beautiful young master Frodo." Gandalf said with amusement written on his face and Frodo's face turning a deep shade of red at what he actually said.

"Thank you for the complement, Mr. Frodo, and good day to you to, I'm Isabella, but just call me Ismah. You speak well a dialect of Elvish." Isabella said, smiling from her grandfather to the Halfling that was still standing next to him on the cart. One thing about coming to visit her grandparents was that they always called her a version of a combination of her full names. Never what she really wanted, but now she thank God that her grandparents did. No bad memories, no hurting when hearing a name spoken and no looking over one's shoulder, just a new start to her, earlier then usual, yearly visit.

.

"Diola lle. Thank you. Sorry I wanted to say is good to meet you, but my mouth has a mind of its own." Frodo said but then turned another shade of red. "That's not to say you're not beautiful, you are! I meant to say… you… I…" For the next few moments the cart rocked with the laughter of grandfather and granddaughter, with a Halfling looking like the ripest tomato, sitting down next to his old friend.

Gandalf calmed down first and looked at his granddaughter for a few moments while she got her own laughter under control. This was the first time since she arrived that she was almost herself. He knew there will be a long road to her full recovering, but there just appear a small light in the dark tunnel.

He recalls the ungodly hour his daughter appeared at his door at the inn he was staying at just a few miles south of Bree. Renee had always a neck at finding him as quickly as possible. He swore if she didn't moved to the new world she could have been one of the best trackers Middle Earth has seen, but the same thing couldn't be said for her ability to misplace objects. He could just shake his head to that. But there Renee was standing with her arms around her crying daughter and begging him to help Ismah as best he could. That was almost week ago. And here she was laughing at this silly hobbit.

"Gandalf I didn't know you had a granddaughter, you never told me." Frodo said wanting so badly a change of topic.

"Oh, is that so?" Isabella or, lets go with her grandfather's preference, Ismah ask with an eyebrow raise at her grandfather, finally calm enough to speak.

"My dearest there was not enough time in the world to tell Frodo here all about my pride and joys?" Gandalf answered, while the cart started to move again. "And I am socked that your cousin haven't told you all about his dealings with me in the past, other wise you would have know all about the time he almost became my son-in-law." Both Frodo and Ismah looked at Gandalf with curiosity written on their faces, at this new volunteered news. Gandalf just smiled and did not continue as both hobbit and granddaughter wanted.

"Gramps, what do you mean? Is that your why in saying Re… I mean mum had a thing for…." Ismah asked, but couldn't finish here sentence for the new picture she just imagine of her harebrained mother and a curtain hobbit.

"Why my dear that no story of mine, why don't you ask her when you go back, and you Frodo I do belief that it is not respectable for a Baggins to pry into someone's business or is this your grandmother Mirabella Took side coming out?"

"Well you can't volunteer this kind of news about Bilbo and not expect me to be curios about it. Alright keep your secrets, I'll just ask Bilbo later on!" The hobbit exclaimed with a bit of frustration on his face and cross arms. With a deep breath he calmed himself down and continued. "What news of the out side world? Tell me everything."

"Everything? You vary curious for a hobbit. Well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on must like it than this past day. It has its own things. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits… for what I am very thankful…." Gandalf said with the last part mostly under his breath, but not lost to Ismah. She wondered if the hobbits were aware that the count of Raggers patrolling the borders of the Shire has increased contently. The thread of orc attacks have become so often now in the last few decades that it was surprising that people aren't more aware of it. She always loved Middle Earth; she always wished her parents would drop their lives back home and moved here, to the people she loved the most (outside of her parents) grandparents and Aragorn and Arwen and the twins and…. Well to tell the truth to everything here. But and this was a BIG but her mother moved to the new world because she wanted a new life. She wouldn't now move back when she just got a new husband and settled down in sunny Florida and Ismah's dad was born and raised in the world's wettest state. He won't move to a place he doesn't even know the costumes of. Her grandfather always told her when she brought her biggest wish to light, that when the time was right it could happen. Her grandfather could always tell when she was in need or if she just needed his company. Then there was her grandmother, her rock and ideal. She just wanted to curl up next to her grandmother and listen to her voice drift over her.

"Gandalf it was good to see you again. Ismah, saesa omentien lle." Frodo said while jumping off and running off.

"A pleasure meeting you too, Frodo." She called after the disappearing Halfling. "He thinks I speak an Elven language as my mother-tongue. Well it as been almost a year since I spoke in one." She smiled up at her grandfather and he return with one of his own. "The hobbits are very innocent creatures."

"Yes, I just hope that they will stay untouched." Gandalf said thoughtfully. "But I wished you would have stayed untouched of hurt as well, my dearest." Tears gathered in her eyes and threaten to fall, but she quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't shed any tears anymore."

"You can shed as many as you like, my dear. There is no shame in it."

"But I don't want to, I just want to feel nothing; no pain, no heartbreak, no emptiness, nothing at all."

"The thing is my dearest, we learn out of our experiences. I know you don't want to hear the advise of your old man right now, but what did Charles always say when you broke something? When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." She laughed a bit at that, but wiped the traitorous tears away. "That's the second time in less then a half hour I've heard you laughed. It seems that there is light in the tunnel after all." He gave her a small smile and she returned it as best she could. "Now that, that's settled I do believe this visit will be good for you, so no more talking about going back to that dark place shall we." With that they pulled to a halt in front of Bag Ends. The green round door was just high enough for a hobbit or even a dwarf. Gandalf knock on the door with his staff and waited for someone to answer it.

"NO, THANK YOU; we don't want any more visitors, well wishes or distant relations!" A voice called from inside.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf called back at the voice and not even a moment later the door swung open and out came a hobbit of about 60 plus years. "Gandalf? My dear Gandalf." The hobbit said in an emotional voice and on the brink of tears it looked. Gandalf knelt down so he could hug the hobbit.

"Good to see you. 111 years old." Gandalf said, he pulled back and studied the hobbit's futures closely. "You haven't age a day…." He stood and motion Ismah to come and stand next to him. "My friend may I. after all this years, introduce my granddaughter Ismah. Ismah this is Mr. Bilbo Baggins. The Hobbit I have told you about."

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Baggins. I am glad to finally put a face to the famous burglar." Ismah said while bowing her head in respect.

"O my, the pleaser's all mine, my dear. I do hope Gandalf haven't told you everything. The respectability of the Baggins' is still being rebuilt after he shaft me out of my own front door all those years ago. And I thought he told me everything there was to know about you my dear, but he did not mention how beautiful you are. Well I do belief you got that from your grandmother's side of the family." Bilbo said taking Ismah's hand and kissing it.

"What a charmer." Ismah said looking at her grandfather who had a small smile playing on his face. "So it's true you and my mum?" And with that there was a second very embarrass Halfling for the day.

"Well I… I mean…." Bilbo stammered over his words not sure what to say had the memory of the first Elf he had a cross on, all those years ago. His friend nearly lost his head when the Dwarf Company learned he was married to an Elf and had a half blood daughter. "Lets get the kettle on and I'll tell you as best I can shall we. Come in, come in. Welcome, welcome." Bilbo say's while rushing in and holding the door for his two guests. Gandalf and Ismah duck their heads and upper bodies to enter the house. Bilbo took Gandalf hat and staff. "Tea or something stronger..." Bilbo asks disappearing down the left side hallway. The thing about hobbit holes or lets say homes are that the best rooms are on the left side of the entrains. For a person from the new world it would look like a comfortable English home out of the Art Nouveau era but with not entirely with some unique bits and piece that you will only find in the shire. The doorways were a bit low and normal size people would need to duck down to not hit their heads like Gandalf just did. There were portraits on the wall, books covering most of the services and maps that lay open for the entire world to see, with a big one of the shire on the wall. The furniture was small just big enough for a child or in this case Hobbits, but looked very comfortable. In the background Bilbo went on about making eggs or something to eat for his guest. But Gandalf just reclined his offer and said he will just have some tea.

"You properly don't have any coffee, do you?" Ismah asked, but was met with blank faces.

"My dear you know you will have to do without all those products you are used to. This is Middle Earth not that over developed place Renee brought you up in." Gandalf said taking a sip of his tea. He and Bilbo fell into a conversation about Bilbo going through with his plan and leaving everything to his cousin Frodo and a ring was mention in the process of it all. It was so peaceful that soon Ismah was just looking out of the window at the well kept garden and she found herself not thinking of anything in particular, and soon she thought it was heaven not to. The peace was broken by a knock on the front door. Bilbo was so irritated with another nock that he nearly broke the tea cup he was holding. He was at his wits end by this time and did not care if he was pleasant or not.

"NO, Thank You. We do not want any more well wishes!" Bilbo called out to who ever it could be at the door.

"Well that is a shame." A musical voice said from outside and with that Ismah froze. _No it can't be! Not here._ She thought hoping and begging to God above, that she was wrong, that they couldn't be here of all places. This was not happening this were here place, her special place where no one but she and her mum can come. Bilbo rushing to the door and throw it open.

"Carlisle, my old friend!" Bilbo with tears in his eyes exclaimed. Gandalf got up and placed a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

"Breath, my dearest, breath." He whispered to her and with a shin went to greet the new arrivals, leaving a frozen Ismah at the kitchen table, where she just sat, not knowing how to react. _How could this have happened?_ Played the most part in her mind with the extra thought of that _he_ promised that it will be like he never existed. He broke his promise, he lied to her again. Why is it that she wasn't really surprised with that?

"Mr. Cullen, good to see you again. It has been many of many years." Gandalf said taking the hand of is old acquaintance and shaking is as customary.

"Gandalf the Grey, it has been along time. I do believe it was at the funeral of Old Took last we met." Carlisle Cullen said. "There has come to past many things since that day, for you and for me it seems."

"Yes, yes, you are most correct in that." Gandalf said with the smallest of smiles on his face, studying the now large coven of vamps. He wanted to turn them all in to dust for their actions not a week ago, but he also did not want to cause any alarm for Bilbo on his big day. "You have made for yourself quit the large family and this must be the lovely Mrs. Cullen, is a pleasure to meet you madam." A lovely woman next to the vamp smiled at the wizard and also took his hand in greetings.

"The pleasure is all mine. Bilbo always talked so animated about you and we never had the change to meet. And please just call me Esme." She said smiling warmly at him. "And may I introduce Rosaline, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Before Gandalf could say or do anything, Ismah walked passed everyone in to the entrance hall and out of the door.

"Ismah! Ismah." Gandalf called out and she stopped at the garden gate not sure what to do. She wanted to run as far away as possible, to not feel her heart squishing itself to a painful size. "My dearest…"

"You fucking much be kidding me." She hissed angry as she turned around, throwing her hands in the air and storming back up to the door. All eyes were on her, most of them full with confusement.

"It's you, the one from my visions." Alice said with excitement moving forward passed everyone to have a better look, but stopping to close for comfort in front of the subject of her excitement.

"Alice, I swear if you do not stop staring at me. I am going to scream. Now move back." Ismah hissed at her once best friend.

"How do you know my name?" Alice asked surprise.

"My dearest, its Bilbo's day, lets leave the vamps to…" Gandalf started to say, but was interrupted by a furious granddaughter.

"No disrespect grandpa or to you Mr. Bilbo, but right now don't. How I know your name? Wow I'm going to thank God everyday, that I don't look like that silly girl you and your family abandoned not even a week ago, without even a goodbye. And I must say Edward I knew you lied a lot, but this takes the cake, you said it will be as if you never existed, but, WOW, look like you break promises left and right." Ismah said with crossed arms, furious red face and watery eyes that threaten to over flow.

"Bella?" Edward whispered a heart wrenching look on his face, he couldn't believe she was here, but how and why does she not look like his sweet, caring Bella. Where is that beautiful brown hair and eyes of hers? Where was the petite girl he left…. He left her and now here is this stranger.

"No shit Sherlock. Do you want to play the million dollar question now, or are you going to chicken out like you do with your relationships?" The expression on most faces was hurt and sadness, but then there was Bilbo that was quit shocked at this new turn of events happening right in his own entrance hall. Rosaline went from a surprised look, to being mad at her so called brother, to an amused look on her face. Who knew little Bella Swan had a back bone? With that she knew she was going to enjoy this little holiday of theirs. Then there was Gandalf who was so proud at his granddaughter right now that he had a real life smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I…I…" Edward tried to form the words that were needed to explain himself but his brain and his voice left the building.

"I, I, I. Why Eddie did you lose your own reasoning, with the shock of meeting the girl you broke and left in the god forsaking woods?" Ismah mocked wiping the tears away. "You know what go kiss an orc, will you." With that she stormed out of the yard and down the path.

"Well I say… Gandalf would you like something stronger then tea now?" A stunned Bilbo asked.

"Yes, yes, that will be most appropriate for this turn of events, and I think you need to get a new barrel of that blood wine of yours for the vamps over here." Gandalf said pulling the more stunned vampires to sit down for awhile

.

**First chapter re-edited. Hope you like the new retelling. R&R….. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Au/note; Sorry for the long wait still making changes to the chapters, thank you for the reviews and followings, they made me feel I'm not doing something bonkers. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The long awaited party

The late afternoon sun danced through the leaves of the old Oak tree Ismah sat under, a light warm breeze played with the lose strands of hair that got free from the braid. Eyes red and puffy of tears not long dry.

_He was here…He was here…He said… He said he didn't want me…_She thought over and over, not caring about time, not caring about the scene she made a few hours ago and not caring for the person standing a few yards away who wanted to close the distance between them for the last hour or so. Now the pain was all she could feel, which centered in her chest. She tried to remember how it felt to be without pain, to be without hurt, to feel nothing or to feel even happy…. _Happiness what a wonderful feeling to have…_ _How does that saying go again, o yes! Happiness is your own choice._ Will it ever be so easy for anyone to just choose to be happy?

"Bella…" He breathed her name. Just her name from his lips was intoxicating. All the walls she builds in the last few days wanted to crumble down and let him take over every cell in her body. "Bella, please look at me, please." Why is it so easy just to turn her head and look at him? Why could it not be so easy to just get up and move away and to ignore him flat out? She forced her entire body not to turn to him, not to give in to the simple request.

Why won't she look at him? Why won't she turn? His brain tried to make sense of the whole development of the day. His sweet Bella was here, here sitting under a tree in the late afternoon sun of the Shire. It had been six days since he broke both their hearts. Why did she not fight him to stay? Why did she belief his lies so quickly? Didn't he tell her hundred of times that he loved her more then anything? And most of all where is the brown hair and eyes girl he so long to see. This wasn't she; this girl had red hair and blue greyish eyes and half pointed ears of all things. That means she had some where in her blood Elfish blood. That will explain why she was always so beautiful to me, and the smell. That explains it the sweetness of that intoxicated scent of her. It was more pure here, more natural, like the smell of spring rain and the woods, but with a hint of strawberries. The different of the scent of her here and her scent in Forks is that I want to posses her and not consume her blood. _Why can't I just leave her alone and walk away? I want my brown haired Bella. I want the sweet caring girl. I want My Bella._

"Bella, look at me." He said again.

"No…." Her voice broke. She didn't want to be near him, she didn't want to make this real. He left her in the woods and like a stupid heartbroken girl she tried to follow him. She knew that would have been impossible, but she did and then got lost in the woods and didn't even have the sense to find her way back. All she could think is that he was gone, he was gone….. And now here he is asking her to look up at him.

"Bella, please…." She turned her face up and there he was, her first love, her Adonis. _O Lord, give me Your strength, help me, save me from this broken feeling, please o Lord, please…_"Bella, I…"

"NO!" She yelled, with that she got to her feet and faced him, not wanting to be looked down at. "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to be near you. You broke my heart in a million little piece, Edward. You said it will be like you never existed. You broke like always another promise, you broke… you broke…" Tears flowed down her face like a river. She wants to stop crying and then again she wanted to cry and cry and never stop crying. She wanted to tell him she loved him and didn't want him to leave her again. To just bury her face in his chest, and then there was the other part of her that wanted to had enough, that didn't want him to touch her or even be near her. That part of her wanted to hit something, mostly his all to beautiful face. _That's it Ismah, hit him and see where that gets you. _

"I'm sorry love. I…" He said trying to console her and retching, but she moved back from his outstretch hand. He didn't want to admit it but that hurt him more then anything else so far. "I wanted for you to be safe… I wanted you to..."

"Save? You wanted me safe. Edward, what about Victoria? She was, is out for my blood. You knew this and you wanted me safe. How safe could I be with a vampire out for revenge and there was no one there to protect me. Do you think Charlie's gun would have made a dent in her head or even stopped her? Think for a change, Edward. You and Carlisle are the thinkers in the family. Couldn't you have used your all so powerful minds and have thought about what that bitch would have done to an eighteen year old girl and her human father?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer to that. When she told her mum and grandfather about what happened to her, the real story. Her mother, bless her, promise to put some protecting around Forks, in the form of Elvish and Maiar spell protection, but Ismah still worried because both forms of magic was unpredictable on Earth.

"She wouldn't have come after you. It's me who killed James." Edward said not meeting her eyes. He wanted to belief that, but he knew that Victoria was out for blood and he needed to do everything possible to protect Bella.

"I'm not stupid, Edward."

"That's not what I said Bella. I know you're not."

"Then stop down playing the situation. We both know what really would have happened."

"She would have died before she even got near you, love."

"And how would she have died, if you weren't even there to keep an eye on me? Mmmm?"

"I was going to trek her down in a few days time. Then finish what should have been done in the first place."

"In a few days? Edward your priorities are a bit messed-up."

"Bella, love, don't worry. I…"

"Stop calling me LOVE! I am not your love any more Edward, you can thank yourself for that. I loved you, no I still love you so much, but you took it all and toss it to the ground and walked all over it." Fresh tears ran down her face and she tried to keep her voice from breaking. "AND for your information you are fucked up if you tell me I don't need to worry about a blood thirsty vampire bitch wanting to kill me." _Screw him for his stupidity_. _Screw him for every time he told me he loved me._ _Screw him for every time he made me feel special._ _Screw him for himself; he is a dead 110 year old, who just lost the best thing he will ever have known. And that promise I made to him, screw it. _"You know what Edward thank God in all His forms that you left me, because I'm not sad any more about you leaving, I'm not mad or furies any more. No I'm starting to despise you, even hate you, but thought I still love you so much. I know it's a sin to hate, but the thing is Edward you made it _so_ easy for me." She moved past him, but he stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Bella, please, don't say that." He begged feeling like the whole world was tumbling down around him. He couldn't process it, he couldn't let go of the one girl he has ever loved more then life itself. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Yes, I lied to you when I said I didn't, last week. It tore my undead heard out when you didn't fight. And as you said you still love me so don't say you despise me, don't say you hate me. I will not hear it." His grip on her upper arm tightened, without him even relishing it.

"Edward you're hurting me…" She said trying in vine to get free of his tight grip on her upper arm.

"Hay, vamp, let the miss go! Didn't you hear you are hurting her?" A plump Hobbit called coming towards them. "Or I'll get Mr. Gandalf to turn you into something unnatural, you hear me!" He stopped just a few feet from them and by the look he had on his face he meant business. Edward let go, in spite of his feelings of holding on to Bella, no matter what.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, Bella." He said, he wanted to hold her as tightly as possible. Never letting her go, to keep _his_ Bella away from everything that wanted to take her away from him, even if that something was herself. He remember the conversation he had with Alice just this morning and he knew that if he was thinking clearly he was speaking the truth, Bella does deserves a life without horror creatures, but now _his_ Bella was really apart of an entire world of multiple races and creatures, and he will be dammed if he will let her go again. He stared into her eyes one more time before moving past the Hobbit and down the hill.

There were no words to describe the feeling that went through her at the instant that Edward was out of site. In one hand she was relief not to see him any more, or to feel him near her. It was like a weight was taken off, but then on the other hand….. She was in despair because he wasn't there with her. She felt like an addict, not wanting to be near him, but craving to be in his presents. She wondered if there was a AA meeting somewhere in this world?

"Are you alright, Miss?" The Hobbit asked. He was worried the vamp did a number on her, but other then a lost look to her she appeared to be in good health.

"Yes thank you, mister…?" She replied, trying hard to get her mind cleared of all thoughts and feelings.

"Sam. Samwise Gamgee. And may I ask your name, Miss?" Sam asked wondering if this was his first Elf that he is conversing with. She appeared to be of the man race, but her ears had a pointy-ness to it. Not as sharp as was known of an Elf. _She must have part Elvish blood in her then_. He thought not quite sure of the fact.

"Nice to make your acquittance Sam, Isabella Swan at your service, but you may call me Ismah. That's what my grandfather prefers to call me." She gave him her best smile she could mannish.

"How so, why not keep your first name?"

"Well my Grandfather took Is of Isabella and Ma of Marie, my second name, and made an Elvish name for me. It's better than taking the translated name of Isabella, Eruwaedhiel." She said, biting back a laugh at the sight of the sandy hared hobbit expression.

"Well I don't know anything about Elvish, but that is sure a mouthful for me. Yes, that sure is. If it is all the same to you I think I'll stick with Ismah then, thank you." Sam said he wasn't someone like foreign things or strange people; he was a Gamgee, not a Took. He always wanted to go see the Elves someday, but he was more comfortable just staying pout in the Shire for the rest of his life if he could. Ismah he liked, even their first meeting was not ideal, but he thought she was nice all the same. She was pretty, but Rose Cotton was for him the most beautiful women he has ever seen. If he could work up the nerve and just ask her out for once his world would be complete.

"As you wish, master Gamgee."

"O, no, that's my father, you see. I'm just plain old Sam, thank you, Miss Ismah." The longer he looked at her, the more he could see why the vamp didn't want to let her go. Her red hair framed her face just right. Some wavy strands were lose and dancing in the breeze. Her blue grey eyes were still a bit red from tears that she had probably shed not long ago, but he thought a person could almost get lost in them, if one weren't careful.

"Well Sam will you show me to the long awaited party? I don't want to make both of us late to the gathering." She said, wondering if there was any way to get as far away from here as possible. She adored the few Hobbits she met, but as much as wanted to explore the Shire and get to know its inhibitions. She missed the Cullen family and wanted to stay with them, but that's the thing. She wanted to be as far away from them, at the same time, as possible. They left without saying goodbye; they didn't even tell her they were going. Maybe dear Sam here could help her in finding something to distract her from the not so welcome, in her opinion, guest.

"Yes, of course, this way, Miss Ismah." He replied quite quickly. He turned and led the way down the small hill to the field all the guest were gathering for the long expected party, or that's what Mr. Bilbo called it. It was really a variety of entertainments rolled into one. And by the look of all the Hobbits gathered, it looked like the whole of the Shire was invited or just showed up. Both of them moved through the crowd, but at a time Sam was distracted at one of the food tables and Ismah, after grabbing a small seed cake, decided to move further on. There were Hobbits just standing around with beer mugs and talking, others were sitting while eating more and more food, there were couples dancing and children sitting in front of Mr. Bilbo listening to one of his tales when he and thirteen Dwarves faced three monstrous trolls. There were loud conversations and laughing all over the place and by six-thirty her grandfather started to fire up his fireworks. She show Rosalie and Emmett playing with a group of children, before tossing one at a time up in the air and catching them again. Esme was helping with some of the serving of new food plates, while Carlisle was in a deep conversation with an old Hobbit, which had his hairy feet resting on a barrel. Alice and Jasper had just finished a dance and was heading her way. Ismah started to look for the best way out when her grandfather's voice called out.

"Ismah, will you come help me with the fireworks, please?" Grandpa called from the cart. Not for the first time in her life, was she grateful for Gandalf the Gray being her grandfather.

"Coming, grandpa!" She called and ducked out of the way of the approaching vamps and starting to unload the cart of fireworks and taking a few at a time to the lunching spot.

"When you have built up your courage, my dearest, you need to face them." Gandalf told his granddaughter, trying hard not to get to emotional about his child's predicament. Carlisle he met in the year of 2920 T.A (1320 Shire reckoning), when they both attended the funeral of the Old Took. To say the least he was intrigued by the intelligent vampire. Gandalf never really called it a friendship, but it was a good acquaintance to have. The vampire had told him he was a practicing doctor, healer, and had a wife and so called son back in home waiting for him. Now that Gandalf was introduced to the so called son, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with him or let him get near is granddaughter ever again. The boy and the boy's family hurt his dearest child and if he had his way she would be rid of them for good.

"I know grandpa. It's just I just had a fight with Edward, and I don't want to talk to any of them right now. Is that weak of me, that I just want them to leave me alone for a bit, so I can recover emotionally?" She asked folding her arms around herself for comfort.

"No, my dear, you can take some time, but don't take to much, because the world goes on with or without you. But if I were you, I would take the bull by the horns and just get it over with."

"Ismah, will you dance with me?" Frodo voice came from behind them and both Gandalf and Ismah turned to find the Hobbit standing there rocking on back and forth on his feet, looking like a very nervous teenage boy. Gandalf raised one eyebrow and smiled mischievously at him.

"Way, Ismah, you can't say no to this request from the birthday boy. It's his coming of age party too, you know." Gandalf said moving her forward to stand just in front of the Hobbit.

"Now, how can I say no to that? You came of age today and no one said anything? Congratulations, Frodo! It would be my honour to dance with you." She answered, smiling at his star struck face. He was really handsome for a hobbit. She took his offered hand and moved through the crowd of guest to the dance floor. A fiddle tune started playing in now time and both of them started moving. It started slowly, but started to pick up speed. Frodo was not even 1.3 meters high and had to contend with holding her at the hips. It was not the best dance but it was such fun. The song came to a quick stop and everyone clapped hands for the musicians and thank there dance partners. Ismah stable a bit of to the side and onto a bench, for a breather.

"Thank you, again Frodo that was so much fun. Sorry about your toes. I'm not the best dancer there is."

"Don't worry about them, they are fine and thank you too. If I may I would love another turn with you later on?" He asked seeing her face turning a brighter pink.

"If your toes are not to badly hurt then you may." She replayed and he thought this had turned out to be a great birthday after all. They talked for a while more, before Frodo asked her if he could get her something to drink. With a conformation, he disappeared into the crowd in search of refreshments.

"Bella!" Alice called out from behind her and before she knew it the little pixy was sitting next to her. "I wanted to talk to you and explain that I am so, so, so sorry about your birthday party and that we left without a word. Way didn't you tell me that you were part Elf? That's amazing and to think we all had you for a normal human. Well that explain way you smell so good."

"ALICE!" Ismah said with a raised voice trying to stop the pixy all in one speech.

"Well I'm just saying, you and Renee smell amazingly good and now we now where it comes from. Gandalf the Gray mast have been married to an Elf Lady and had Renee in the progress and that is way you both smell…"

"Alice, sweetheart, you are talking to fast again and most of us don't understand or want to understand you." Jasper said trying hard not to laugh at his over active wife.

"Dragon!" Someone yelled from across the gathering. There was almost no time to take in the large fin red dragon making a turn and coming strait for the party. Many guest run, fell over tables or benches or just fell to the ground. Ismah just fell to the ground pulling Alice down with her and Alice pulling Jasper down next to her. The dragon went over their heads and strait on to the distant hill where it exploded into an amazing display of colours. At the time everyone were recovered and standing up, Gandalf was stalking two hobbits, by the names of Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, and taking them by the ear, for stealing one of his fireworks.

"WOW! That's so AWESOME!" Emmett's voice roared from somewhere and many if not all of the guest agreed, but not quite knowing what the vamp mend by 'awesome'.

"I have to admit, that was awesome." Jasper said straitening his jacked and checking Alice over to make sure that she was alright. But that was the thing, they looked more then alright, they looked like just walked off a Vogue cover. Except for the great beauty that was renowned of the vampires, they looked well rested. No dark rings under their eyes, no tense looks and no holding of breaths. They looked content in all, almost at peace with their surroundings.

"May I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Ismah asked, not really wanting to start up a conversation with them, but both nodded in conformation. "You said I smell good, but why do you look like there is no-one of the one-hundred-and-fifty guest surrounding you holds any interest for you at all?"

"Well, our blood lust is not as bad here. I mean, yes there is still a burn sensation our throats, but it is so light that we don't really notice it. The Hobbits smell of innocents and for a vampire the smell can be knew and exiting. And as for your smell… you do smell good… real good… you smell like a person's favorite foods rolled into one. " Jasper said sitting down on the opposite side of the picnic table.

"Um... Thanks?" She said feeling a bit awkward. She played with the hem of her dress shirt to prevent herself from over thinking this new information.

"Bella, I really am sorry about trying to kill you." He said sincerely. He blamed himself for what happened. He knew he had to keep his distends at her birthday party, but he also wanted to stay near his wife. There were to many emotions going through him, from himself and seven others, that it got to much for him to handle.

"Jasper, I really appreciate your apology, but can you please just not talk about last week. I am still a bit sore about the whole. I don't blame you, I really don't, but I just need time to work through you attacking me, the family leaving me without a goodbye and your brother being a douche bag and breaking my heart." She told him. "With that said, how do you guys know Mr Bilbo?"

"We live here, in Middle Earth, for about ten years or so, from the beginning of 1951 right through to the sixties. Just north of the Shire and Lake Evendin, there Carlisle has a lodge, he build a few years before. Carlisle already knew the Took family and was real good friends with Old Took. When Jasper and I join the family, we moved into the lodge, to help Jasper with his crossover to animal blood. Well that's when we all met Bilbo; he just got back from his great adventure with the Dwarves and was looking for some friends near by to sear his to tales with. The Hobbits, that didn't include the Tooks, didn't really understand that new Bilbo and still don't really. So when the sixties rolled by and Rosalie and I made plans to move back to the US, because we wanted to go shopping again. We were going to come back after a year, but we never did." Alice explained. "Well I can't help the mini got so fashionable back then. We couldn't ware it here of all places, they would have labelled Rose and me as whores. And Rose couldn't bring her prize cars to Middle Earth so that was another reason we never came back. Well except some summer holidays to visit with Bilbo and later on with Frodo too."

"Well are you going to tell us how you came to be here and why you never told us?" Jasper asked looking at Ismah with curios eyes.

"It's a long story, one that couldn't be told in one span of time." She said, noticing that Edward was nearing the picnic table the three of them was sitting at. She tried with all her might to just ignore him, but he came and sits right next to her. A hundred thoughts went through her head at once, but just decided to keep breathing.

"Well we have all the time in…well both worlds." Alice said smiling at the little joke she made.

"Well you all know probably the history of how the Valar in about 1100 T.A send fife Maiar, known as the Istari, or Wizards, to help agents the growing evils of Sauron. They were Mithrandir also known as Gandalf the Grey, Curumo also known as Saruman the White, Aiwendil known as Radagast the Brown and Alatar and Pallando the two Blue Wizards. Well my grandmother, Lady Irime, was living in Lothlorien with her niece the Lady Galadriel at that time."

"Wait your saying that your grandmother is one of Finwe's two daughters." Edward interrupted her.

"Yes, after the War of the Wrath, Beleriand, where the Elvin kingdom of Nordon lied, was destroyed, with the great wave, my grandmother went and lived in the house of her niece or in the house of her brother Fingolfin's great-great-grandson Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Well my grandparents met in Lothlorien and fell in love. Lady Galadriel told me once that it took my grandfather fifty years to work up the nerve to want to asked someone for permission to court my grandmother, they both didn't know who to ask, because her parents and brothers wore already gone to the west or in the halls of Mandos. So he went to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, to ask for permission to court the Lady's beloved aunt. Well about a decade later he went to asked for permission for her hand in marriage. They married in the following year and had Renee in forty years of their marriage. My mother lived between Lothlorien and Rivendell for over seventeen hundred years with my grandparents. Till twenty years back when she decided to move to Earth, she met my dad, told him everything, got married and had me. Other then that, I have been coming to Middle Earth every year, to visit my grandparents for a month. My grandfather travels all over Middle Earth and takes me with him for about three weeks to learn more about the cultures, history, politics and the people that live in this lands. Then for my last week of my visit we go back to Lothlorien or Rivendell to see my grandmother." She took a deep breath at the end of her tale.

."But way do you not look like my…. I meant to say, like your normal human self?" Edward said cursing himself for calling her his again. They just had the biggest argument and he nearly made her upset again.

"I'm not human here, Edward. I am only half human. Elves and Maiar don't have that much power on Earth, Edward. Sure the most powerful have gift like you vampires do, but we mostly look like normal humans. Renee looks different too, because she is a half blood, its just how the old magic of Middle Earth and the not so there magic of Earth are different. I can't explain it; it's just how it is. Maybe one day when I walk through the gates of heaven God will explain it to me and I will understand it myself." She pauses for a bit before smiling at the next question she was going to asked. "What don't you like me as a red haired blue eyes girl? I think I am more beautiful then old little Bella."

"Bella you were always beautiful, if you knew it or not. I loved your brown hair and your eyes and….." Edward wanted to say something more, but he was cut off by everyone calling out "speech", so that Bilbo can take the platform. All the attention of the party moved the birthday man. He welcomed everyone and started to say something else, but Ismah could find it in her to pay attention. Where does she go from her? Her heart was broken beyond repair and here the boy was that was the result of it telling her she was always beautiful to him. She wanted to believe him and beg him to take her back, but her pride kept her from giving in to this moment of weakness. One thing she noticed about Bilbo, he was acting very weird and then with a final goodbye from Bilbo, he disappeared.

"What the…." Edward said. "His go, I can't even hear him."

"Stay here." Ismah told them and run past the party goers and up the pathway to Bag End. It was dark but the full moon helped her with her steps. If she was right the answers that needed to be answered was back at Bag End. She took two or three steps at a time and flung open the front door and just missed hitting her fore head against the top part. She came to a halt to find her grandfather, Carlisle and Esme in the parlor talking to a now visible Bilbo. "What is going on?"

"I'm taking a long holiday and am not coming back." Bilbo stated packing maps and other objects into a backpack. He was trying hard not to think about what he needed to leave behind. Just the inkling of it made him wanted to growl into the darkest hole he could find and keep it for himself. It pulled on all that he is and didn't want to let go. He had for years now, felt it to be his greatest treasure and his greatest curse.

"And you are leaving everything to Frodo, even this ring of yours? Is that staying too?" Gandalf asked with more questions in his voice. He was not so keen on the thought that a ring of power was going to young Frodo, but if his instincts was correct the young Hobbit will be able to keep his senses much longer then the normal Joe. And if this ring of Bilbo is the one that he suspects it is then they needed to act quickly.

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantel piece." Bilbo said still gathering all his things. Gandalf turned to the mantel piece to get the envelope, but Bilbo continued. "No, wait; it's….here in my pocket…. Isn't that…. Isn't that odd, now?" The room had an evil presents to it with the small golden ring that was now it Bilbo's hands. Esme saw Bilbo's entire personality change in front of their very eyes. There was something completely wrong with the why he holds and stared at the small ring. It unsettled her more then she care to admit. "Yet, after all, why not, why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the ring behind. Is it so hard?" Gandalf asks, eying Bilbo with hard. Esme looked to Carlisle for advise, but he had none.

"Well, no….and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it! It came to me!" Bilbo said first in a whisper, but his voice kept getting angrier and angrier by every passing word.

"There's no need to get angry." Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's you all's fault!" Bilbo hissed in a poisonous voice. "It's mine, I tell you. My own. My _precious." _Okay, there is really something wrong here_. _

"Precious, it's been called that, but not by you." Gandalf said, his face remained grave and attentive, and only a flicker in his deep eyes showed that he was startled and alarmed.

"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Bilbo accused Gandalf, aggravated to a new height.

"I think you've had that ring quit long enough." Carlisle said trying to reason with his old friend.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo shouted, standing ready to fight any one who wanted to take his precious from him. Everything went dark, only Gandalf seamed to be highlighted and appearing to be growing in size.

"BILBO BAGGINS! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying harm you..." Gandalf shouted, his voice deep and commanding, and not a second later the room returned to its normal lighting, with Gandalf size with it. "I'm trying to help you."

"Gandalf? O, Gandalf." Bilbo said hugging his dear friend, he was knock to his senses with that scare, and was still fitting to keep his senses as normal as possible.

"Now, now, my dear Hobbit." said Gandalf, kneeling to hold onto to Bilbo. "All your long years we have been friends, trust me, trust all of us on this, and let the ring go."

"Your right Gandalf the ring must go to Frodo. Yes, yes. Now we need to be off. It's a long way." Bilbo said grabbing is coat, pack and his walking stick and moved to the front door to start his journey.

"Bilbo! The ring it's still in your packed!"

"Yes, well….." Bilbo holding the ring for a moment, before dropping it on the ground and racing out of the front door and coming to a holt just on the top of the steps. He took a deep calming breath for wide and was gone. It was unsettling and uplifting at the same time.

"Carlisle, I think you and Esme should accompany Bilbo." Gandalf said looking at them in a pleading manner.

"I think your right Gandalf. We will be honored to accompany him on his journey to the Elves." Carlisle said with a gentle smile and a knowing looked at the Hobbit that stood just outside in the night air. Esme took that moment gather all of their belongings as fast as she could and in not more then a few seconds was standing next to that not so long ago was her third daughter to speak to her.

"Bella…? I know I don't have the right to say this to you, but I want you to know we have always thought of you as a daughter and we will always love you like one." Esme said, it broke her heart even more just to know that this lovely girl and sunned them or even hate them for what they did. She gave her a small smiled and wished for just a ghost of a smile in returned.

"Thank you, Esme that means a lot to me. I hope you know I always appreciated everything you and Carlisle ever did for me, but can I ask why didn't you and the family come to me and say goodbye? I know I was just the human, but it axially really hurts that you all didn't bother letting me know you were living."

"We wanted to come and say our farewells, you mast belief me. Edward just thought it would be better for everyone involve that he tells you. I'm so sorry… you mast belief me. He is my son, some times even I think he is my favorite, but he is my son and Carlisle and I would do almost anything to make our children happy."

"I understand where you coming from Esme, and I thank you for being honest with me, but like I told Jasper, need time."

"Thank you, my dear girl, that means more to us, and when you're ready to talk some more we will be there." Carlisle said taking his emotional wife into his arms and holding her tightly to him. He could understand completely Bella's request and they can give her that. With the goodbye that was nine days late, he took the bags from his sweet wife's hands and they joined Bilbo on his journey to Rivendell.

Gandalf watch the small company disappearing down the lane into the darkness. When he only saw the outline of their figures he turn back into the house and bending to pick the gold ring up from the floor, but just a centimeter or so from it, a red burning eye flashed into his vision. That was not good, not good at all.

"What's wrong?" Ismah asked still feeling the dark power roaming though the room.

"Ismah, I need you to do something for me and I need you to be as fast as possible." Gandalf said all the pieces falling in to place the longer he thought about it, but first he need to make sure about some of the facts before he could approaches the White counsel about it. He hated to ask his darling girl to do this for him but with this he could be at two places at once.

"Any thing, grandpa, what do you need." He was scaring her, but she was telling the true she would do anything for him or any of her family. So this is what Esme was really talking about, you always wanted to do anything for your loved once.

"I need you to go to the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. Speak with king Thranduil and get permission to talk to the creature Gollum."

"Gollum….Grandpa, that creature is mad not to mention insane, what possible do you think I can learn from talking to the creatu… are you thinking this ring, this ring that Mr. Bilbo found and just let go of is the One Ring?" That can't be the One Ring was last three and a half thousand years ago. If the gold ring that lies not three meters away from them, is the One Ring, they all are in danger not just of the temptation the ring holds, but also the followers of the dark lord would be looking for it and not to speak what else.

"As clever as always, my dear child, and I suspect it is the One Ring, but I need to go to Minas Tirith now at this very moment and read the accounts of Isildur." Gandalf said picking up her backpack that was left at the front door and handing it to her. "Meet me at Rivendell in four weeks time."

"Four weeks! That will be nearly impossible to reach the halls of the woodland king and to return to Rivendell in that time. Maybe in two months, but one? I recon I need to push the horse a bit harder on this journey, then is the norm. Alright, but you better be there." She said taking her backpack and hugging her grandfather before moving down the steps and mounting one of the horses.

"Stop only in Bree to buy some food and water skins. There will be more then enough gold pieces in the bottom of your pack for the supplies. Ride hard, from dawn to dusk and take the High Pass it will take you stride to the Old Ford and then over the river head north till you reach the Beorn, the bear man's lodge, make yourself known to him. He will remember you from a few years back. Then head to the forest gate, it will be the fastest way. You know the story about that path, so take enough water for both you and your horse. And remember hold a worry eye to the wild, you know what danger can lie and wait for unsuspecting travelers….O before I forget, do you have your dagger and sort sword with you?"

"Yes, grandpa, I would have liked to have one of my dad's guns but o well."

"You are really a remarkable creature, my Ismah." He said, with so much love in his, as he could mastered.

"I love you too. _Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Tenna' san'_." She said, taking a moment to look at him for the last time before they would reunite in hopefully a month's time. Turning the horse to the east she was off. She wise it was day time to see more of the Shire, but as it was she kept to the East road to Bree through out the night. She reached the Town of Bree around eight the next morning, when the town's people were just preparing their shops for the day's business. She stop over for a breather weal the shop keeper collected her purchases. By nine she was on the road again. The road east was long, but she rode till dusk and made camp just west of Weathertop. There were night sounds all around her, but she got some rest till the early hours of the next morning when she saddled up her horse again and was off. Through the days she kept her mind busy by go over everything that has happened that last few weeks. She also tried to sort through all her emotions that she was having, but she knew that she really needed a shrink. By dusk the second day she made camp next to the Mitheithel River, just out of site of the last bridge. She made sure that her horse was fed and had enough water before she turned in for the night. By midday she was past Trollshaws and in the hill valley near Riverdell. She past the path to one of her homes and started to take the High Pass by twilight. They rest for a few hours, before taking the small path through the mountains. She led her horse as safely as she could and it paid of by mid morning the next day. From there she and her horse rested for a few hours, then made their way to past the old ford over the great river and north till they came to Beorn's land. He welcomed her with what can be called friendliness and gave her a bed for the night and extra supplies except for water that she needed to get herself just before she entered the forest. Around dusk the next day she reach the forest gate of Mirkwood. It was dark in side and over grown, but she steered her horse through, but she wasn't even riding for 20 minutes in the dense forest, when someone or something jumped out from behind a tree, causing her to be thrown her from her horse to the ground, got to her feet as best she could and drawing the small sward from her side, but when the figure came into focus, there were four Elves surrounding Ismah from all sides, with their arrows drawn and pointed at her.

"O, Fuck!"

* * *

**Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' - My heart shall weep until it sees thee again**

**Tenna' san' - Until then**

**Review please.**

**Thank you. Dankie. Dankje. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Mirkwood greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight saga or The Lord of the rings.**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait between my cousin's kids visiting, my grandfather passing away and helping my brother move; it was not the best time to focus on any other things. **

**This chapter will have Elvish and Sindarian Elvish in, because king Thranduil and Legolas is in fact Sindar Elves. The transelation from Elvish to English is down below.**

**Hope you enjoy….**

* * *

Chapter 3 Mirkwood greetings

"O, Fuck." Ismah whispered staring in almost complete darkness at four Woodland guards. She knew the workings and guards of Rivendell and Lothlorien, but Mirkwood… Her only memory of this place was the one year she met Radagast the Brown, but he lives south of here, between the Carrock and the Old Forest Road, near the Gladden Fields, but she never met the Woodland Elves before. Now here she stood with her small sword and four of them surrounding her. Small white lights, what look like flouting fairy lights, appeared from almost no where and made it much easier to see the surrounding world.

"Language, arwen en amin." The Elf to her left said, he, like the rest of his companion, was dress in dark green and was as tall as a young tree. "Strange that a lady has wondered so far into Mirkwood alone, there must be strange powers at work to have a mere female venture out so far."

"What? You arrogant piece of work. Do you talk about the head of the Woodland guard like that? If I'm not mistaking she's a female too. Or did the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood go so back in time that they have become barbarians?" Ismah said aggravated by the Golden haired Elf's commend. The Elf behind her poked his arrow head into her back, which made her turn around and almost hit him, but kept her guard as best she could.

"When I see Tuariel again I will have her confirm her sex." The Elf said with a ghost of a smile. He wondered what else he could lock out of this red haired; it was in a way enjoyable to provoke her. He has never, in all his years, seen a shade of red on an Elf or even a Half Elf like hers. Tuariel had a different shade, and was always collected and didn't react unless it was needed, but this She Elf… woman… lady was something else entirely. "If I were you, I wouldn't insult your capturers."

"Well lucky for you, you are not me. While I appreciate your concern I'm no ones captive…" She trailed off; she was tiered, hungry and just wanted a bath. She hated what she was going to say, but she wanted to get to this damn Woodland king and be done with it. "And if you want me as your captive, you will be preparing for the entire Lothlorien and Imladris arms to descent on your King's Realm." She sounded like a spoil brat to herself, but she really didn't want to deal with being bound and carried to await judgment. "So will you _please_ lower your arrows and let us be civil towards itch other."

"What makes you so important that both Elvish dwellings would come and retrieve a mere Half Elf?" She was beautiful, he could not deny it. Something about her just stood out to him. It appeared she's been on the road for a few days or weeks even, but that didn't made her tiered grey-blue eyes loose their shine or the dirt on her cheeks and lips loose their pinkies color. Her hair fell from the loose braid into her face, which causes her to move the strands of hair, every few moments, back. Her dark tonic and leggings needed to be washed and her boots needed a shine, but to him she looked like a siren.

"I'm not a Half Elf; well you can say I am, but I'm just a mere girl whose grandparents are Gandalf the Grey and the Lady Irime. So will you, please, just show me to your King so I can speak to him and be on my way, please?" She asked more nicely then she was feeling at that moment.

The golden haired Elf lowered his bow and his companions followed. This was the Grey wizard's grandchild? Interesting. The wizard never talked about his family, he kept that part of his life apart from everything else. Everyone knew if the wizard showed up, there had to be something going on somewhere in Middle Earth. He never just showed up for a visit. It was always business. He remembered the Lady Irime, she welcomed his father and their company to the Sheelala, or in the common tongue spring festival, many years back in Imladris. She is the second daughter to Finwe, first high king of Nordon. The last High king of Noldor Gil-galad, died in the War of the Last Alliance, the same as the Elf's grand-ada, Oropher. If he was right in his assumption this girl had more influence in the workings of Maiar and Elvish politics then she cared to mention. She took a deep breath and looked past them into the darkness of the forest. "Can someone find my horse please? He ran off and I don't want him to be along in this… lovely forest." She needed a bed and soon. Her eyes were heavy and the small yearn she gave told it all. He sent Neurion, to go after her horse and to take it to his father's Halls.

"My apologies, arwen en amin, we can't be too careful. This is strange times. May I ask your name your name, before we lead you to my ada."

"Amin Ismah, and… did you say your ada?" He nodded and if she wasn't so tired she would have gone and jumped off the nearest cliff. This was the prince of Mirkwood. What was his name again? Loga… Lega… Lelas… "Um, well sorry for my rudeness good prince… um, but my memory just failed me, you must be Lelos? Right?" The prince look like he just had a sour lemon and the other two Woodland guards gave sort laughs, before they disappeared into the trees.

"U!, Arwenamin, Amin Legolas. lle Mae govannen**."**He said forcing a smile. Did she just call him Lelos? She did apologies for her memory, but Lelos? Was that even an Elvish name? He shook his head and turned to a path that led from the main road. "Khila amin, Arwenamin Ismah." Of all things now he knew his comrades were going to remind him of this name. O what joy, the next feast all of Mirkwood will know. O well…

"So I just need to follow you into this forest with out any other question? Does it look like I'm wearing a red hood and my name is Red Riding Hood?"

"I'm… not sure if I understand you, Arwenamin. What is a Red Riding Wood?" Legolas ask not knowing if that was a joke or a real question she asked. She just shook her head.

"Never mind, Heruamin, tulien." She said walking past him into the forest. The white lights disappeared and Legolas help her through the over grown forest to a larger tree, a few minutes away from where they were.

"We'll rest here for the night, Arwenamin." Legolas said pointing up into the tree. If she looked real hard she could see up into the high tree. He helped her up and up and up, itch time he took her hand she didn't want to let go. She thought it might just be her state of mind and the distance to the ground, that made her feel this way. They reach a thick branch that was half way up it no time at all and he helped her find a save place to hold onto. "You can rest here, Arwenamin. I will keep watch through the night, up here for you, you'll be safe. My men are patrolling the woods tonight. We'll travel to my ada's halls in the morn."

"Diola lle, Heruamin." She said, lowering herself down against the trunk of the tree, to settle in for the night. She took out of her pack, her coat and blanket, to keep her warm through the chilly night. "How long will the journey be?"

"Two days, Arwenamin." He replayed, studying the hybrid from the corner of his eye. She was half asleep. What was it about her that made him want to hold on to her hand?

"O, okay…Well then I'll say then goodnight, prince Legolas." She said before drowsing off into dreamland.

"Quel esta, Arwenamin Ismah." He whispered enjoying, more then he cared to admit, the site of her sleeping form. She was deferent in so many ways; he wondered what else would be revealed about her?

"Edward…." She said in her sleep and he wanted to know who this Edward was and if he could rip out the man's heart for winning the attention of this hybrid. What was he thinking she meant nothing to him; she was a complete stranger to him. Was he more like his father then he cares to admit, did he also want to have extraordinary treasures? He admits that, since he first saw the red haired creature, moving down the Elvish forest path, he couldn't tear his gaze from her. Right through the night the sounds of the forest surrounded them, but there were no threads that showed themselves. He knew that Tharion and Hurion, the other two Woodland guards, were patrolling to the south and that they will be staying behind at the boarder while he takes Lady Ismah to the Halls of his Father. It would be a tiresome journey to make in two days, but if they move quickly they would make it by mid afternoon the next day. When the forest started to get lighter he got up from his nook and woke Ismah as softly as he could.

"Arwenamin, Echuio, an ngell nin. If we want to make good time today you need to rise." His voice shook her from her dreams. What she could remember from them, she was back in Forks and Edward was moving away from her? The whole dream didn't hurt her so much now, after two weeks of precisely the same dream over and over again, but something was different about this one. Edward was standing still a few yards away, but she couldn't get to him and when she turn to look behind her there was someone coming towards her. Then just when she saw who it was she woke up to a soft voice and a golden haired Elf a few centimetres from her and in one movement of unclearness, she hit him square in the face making him stumbled backwards and losing his balance on the tree branch. He fell to the ground only to catch another branch to keep him from hitting the ground below. He dangled there for a moment before dropping neatly to the ground and holding his nose for a moment. It took her a few seconds to realize just where she was and what just happened. She was high up in a tree near the western border of the Woodland Ream and the golden haired Elf, that she just hit and fell to the ground, was His Majesty prince Legolas.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" She could not belief she just hit him and made him fall out of the tree. Can she jump off a cliff now? O, dear Lord in Heaven, what has she done. The pore guy just wanted to wake her up and this is the payment for it? O, she really wanted to shove he head into a hole and never come up for air.

"Yes, me' lady… just… come down please..." He said. His nose hurt and he probably needed to see the healer to make sure that there wasn't any serious damage, but he will life, its not like is the end of life as he know it just because a girl, pretty one by that, had hit him on the nose of all things.

"Okay…" She said and made her way slowly down to the ground. She came to stand right in front of him moving his hand away from his nose to take a look herself. It was red and it looked like it hurt but there wasn't any real damage done. It didn't bleed and it wasn't swollen. She thanked the Lord that she didn't break Legolas' nose and breathed a shine of relief. "It's not broken, but I'm really sorry for hitting you and making you fall out of the tree, but next time just don't stand so near to a disorientated girl."

"I'll remember that." He said staring at her face that was now closer then she realized and thinking of her raff warm hand that traced lightly over his face. In all his years he never was so confused. He wanted to back away from her, but more then anything he wanted to close the space between them and pres his lips to hers.

She studied the Elf's facial futures his high cheek bones, to his parted lips, to his amazing blue eyes. He was beautiful, of course, but it didn't make her feel inferior. "Did I really call you Lelos, last night?" She asked feeling her face heating up again.

"Yes, you did." Legolas smiled at the sate of the pinkish colour on her face. The colour made her look so young. She must be at least forty or fifty by his reckoning but he could be wrong.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a timid voice wanting the ground to swallow her whole. How can he still be standing here in front of her after all the things that have happened? She wouldn't blame him if he left her high and dray. She probably deserved it.

"No harm has been done, Arwenamin. The day is young and we have a long way to travel before night fall." He took her pack from her and swinging it over his shoulders. They made their way through the under bush and started their journey east. "What business do you have with my father, Arwenamin?" He asked.

"Well, I can tell you, but I wouldn't want to full your pretty head with dark thoughts."

"So, you think my head is pretty, do you?" He asked enjoying the pink that made it known on her cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself, my dear prince. My ex can give you a run for your money." She mattered trying to hide her warm face.

"O, there is an ex?" He asked wondering if the name she called out in her sleep, this Edward, was the ex she was talking about and if he still held her heart. He can't remember when he last was this much entertained with a female.

"Sore subject, prince, I will advice you not to bring it up."

"Goheno nin, Arwenamin." For the next hour or so there weren't any conversations between them, he was trying to make sense of her, and she was trying hard not to think about Edward and how much she just wanted to forgive him. It's been six days since she last seen him and the argument they had made her just furious every time she thought about it. If she could see him now she would want to hit him over the head with a Dwarf hammer. But then he won't feel it cause of his stupid vampire status. Ah, life wasn't fare.

"I didn't need to say sorry. You didn't know and here I was almost biting your head off for it. I'm sorry."

"Arwenamin, you are hurting and I shouldn't have asked a personal question, we only just met."

"Please call me Ismah."

"Then I would be most grateful if you would call me Legolas."

"What not Lelos?" She asked giggle at the name.

"Well not in front of others." He said laughing at the mention of the silly name. "And if you ever see Elrohir and Elladan, as I belief you are acquainted with the twins, I must beg you not to mention the name."

"What they are not that bad, you will just be torture till Kingdom comes."

"So you will let me be subjected to their jokes. I didn't take you as an evil creature, should I run away now or send you to the dungeons so the people of Mirkwood and I, can be at ease." This was how the two of them travelled through Mirkwood, they stopped for launch and again every time Ismah had to use the little ladies room, which was behind big trees so she could have the illusion of privacy. When it got darker Legolas help her again into a high tree to settle for the night. Till the late hours they talk about Earth and talk about the forest and talk about well anything and everything, but when Legolas was about to ask her about the different cultures of Earth, there came a little snore from a sleeping Ismah. He tried not to laugh at the soft snores that she made and settle down for the remainder of the night himself. He woke up an hour or so after sunrise. To his pleasure Ismah was still sleeping. He waited and watched her for a few minutes before standing and moving to wake her, being very careful this time. He definitely didn't want to fall out of a tree again. They moved faster through the forest during the second day and reach the Enchanted River by midday. Legolas held tight onto her while they used the barge to cross, so that she didn't fell into the dark waters and soon they were back on solid ground moving further and further into the forest.

When night was approaching the guards at the front gate of the halls of Thranduil could hear a pair of laughter coming through the trees. Two figures emerged from the tree line coming laughingly over the bridge.

"Wait your telling me that you guys are Wood-elves, but you live in a cave?" A red haired woman asked what looked to be a hyperventilated prince that was laughing just as much as she was. "No offence, but are you not secretly a dwarf colony disguised as Elves?" The guards wanted to take offense from that statement, but were surprised when their prince laughed even harder.

"Well I need to go asked my ada and nana, maybe they've been lying to me for my entire life." Their prince said and was playfully pushing her and she was returning the favour.

"O, you do that, because come on a cave?" It almost looked like the two of them were going to push etch other into the river down below with all the playfulness going on between the two of them. The guards were shocked and entertained by the way their prince was acting. The only one the guards had ever seen their prince as playful with was the Queen, his mother.

"You wait till we are in that cave you are going to eat your words, Ismah." Their prince said and was just about to help her over the end of the bridge when she tripped. Their prince caught her and was holding her to close to his chest then was proper. His arms were folded around Ismah's waist and locking her in his embrace.

"O, really and are you going to be the one that makes me?" She said, cursing her clumsiness and trying not to think about the hard chest that was pressing onto hers. She felt the burn of her face and cursed her blush reflex for the hundreds time. His face was so near to hers that they were breathing the some air. The warmth that came from him felt amazing and she wanted to let it over power her. "I…"

"You… I nee… I want… We…" He couldn't find the words. He didn't know what he wanted to say. All he could think about was that she was against his chest and those lips of hers look more plump then usual. The redness that took over her face never looked so good and he just wanted to… What kiss her? Hold her? Bask in their closeness?

"You probably need to show me where I could find your father." She whispered. He knew she was speaking the truth, but he didn't want to let go of her. The last two days were to amazing for words. He has never seen someone so prone to accidents. He never thought someone with Elvish blood can be so clumsy. He had never laughed so much with one person. He wanted to be selfish and keep her all to himself. Could he do that? Would she let him? "Legolas…" The mere breath of his name on her lips took him over the edge. He close the distance between them and brash his lips against hers. He didn't care if it was proper or not. He didn't care for the guards that had a front row seat to this intimate moment between them. If they knew better they would look away. Her lips were warm and inviting. And before he realised it she had her arms rapt around his neck. The soft kisses were not enough, he wanted more, but she pulled back before he could deepen them. He rested his forehead on hers, with his eyes still closed and tried to clear his mind. "I'm sor…"

"Ismah don't say that word. I kissed you and I am not sorry one bit." He whispered, but knew who ever was near them could hear him. "I need to take you to my ada before I kiss you again."

"How do you know you can do it again?" She whispered. She was content right there in his arms keeping her warm in the cooling air of the forest. She was distantly aware that there was a pair of guards not ten meters away from them, but she didn't care she wanted to stay in this Elf's arms.

"Because, you kissed me back, remember." He whispered with a small smile on his handsome face. How did this just happen? They were laughing and then she had to fall over her own feet. Then before any one knew it they were kissing. What was she thinking or doing or... Ah! She had no idea.

"Guess I did." He kissed her softly again, but pulled back and took her hand in his and pulled her to the great gates. He shot warning looks at the two guards, before moving past them into the cave.

"Creoso a'baramin" He said when they were through the gates. The cavern was lit by reddish lamps on the walls. It was well aired and not so deep down into the mount, that it had no feel of a dwarf mine. Some of the walls had detail work of vines and trees that gave tribute to the forest outside. The cavern was nothing like Rivendell or Lothlorien, it had its own identity. Legolas moved through the front hall till he reached the great hall where they would find his father and hopefully his mother too. He never let Ismah's hand go. He didn't want to, but the time will come, to soon, when he would have to. The double wooden doors, which open up to the great hall, had expertly crafted detail on them. He stop just in front of them and quickly brought her hand up to his chest, laying his forehead on hers.

"Wait here; I will be just a minute. I just need to see if ada can see you now." He told her holding her hand just a bit tighter. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes anything." She answered moving nearer to him, she didn't care who saw them, she didn't care if it was wrong, or right, because even if this thing they have now is just for a moment, a year or a lifetime she was feeling again something she thought had died in the woods of Forks.

"May I be present when you address ada?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." With one last look he turn away from her and entered the hall. She tried to straiten her tunic, but without a hot iron she released that there it was hopeless. She needed a bath and a washing machine. But where in Ea will she ever field a washing machine, someone had to wash it and if she found the first bowl with hot water she was going to strip and was everything. She was nerves, how couldn't she be? She needed to find out if Gollum knew something more then what her grandfather had dissever from the creature's mattering.

Legolas entered the halls to find his father sitting on his wooden throne, with some of the royal advisors reading some parchment to their king. His father was more then seven millenniums old, but as it is with their race he doesn't look any older then his own son. A great gift, grace, the Elf race have received, that the mortal races many times desire. But Legolas know as did the rest of his race that to have grace you will see so much death to much death of friends, family and the world that is changing. There is no please more for the race of Elves in Middle Earth even thou many still cling to this lands. His father and mother will be some of the last that leave Middle Earth or they will be some of the last that remains here. Will he stay with them? He can't see himself leave them for the West, but he was already more then two millenniums old, thought younger then most of his people, and he could feel that the time was near that he would leave them.

"Ionneg, tolo, nana wanted to know when you would return." Thranduil called out to his son standing at the main doors. He had tiered of these unnecessary problems that his advisors are bringing to his attention. There were more pressing matters that needed his attention that involves his royal guards that have failed to do their job. If it wasn't for his wife's voice of reason, he would have had all of the royal guard thrown into the dungeon.

"Ada, Peditham?" Legolas asked moving forward. He did not want to address his king and father in the presents of these scheming Elves. Yes they serf their purpose in the kingdom, but if he had his way they would be stripped of all their titles and treasures and be given to the king under the mountain to do as he pleased. He hoped that it will be hell. He knew it was not right for him to wish these things, but they had frustrated and infuriated him since he was an Elfling. His father, thank Eru, wove his hand for the advisors to leave and Legolas saw how they moved out through the side entrances.

"No!, prestad?" Thranduil asked when the doors closed behind the last one. He and his son seared mostly the same opinion about those Elves, but this was his kingdom and those advisors are serving their purposes for the time being.

"U! We stop a Half Elf two nights ago at the western border. She said she needed to come and talk to you. She is at this moment waiting out side the doors." This was strange, but not unheard of. The she elf must be from Imladris with a message from Lord Elrond.

"Did you find out what she wants to speak with me about? Did Lord Elrond send her?"

"U!, on both accounts, her grandfather, Mithrandir, have send her." By that the Elf king looked at his only son and heir.

"Mithrandir's grandsire... Are you sure that lady Renee had a child?"

"Yes, she wedded a man of the new world a few years back, before Ismah was born into that world." There weren't many times now that Thranduil was intrigue with, but the last Maia grandsire was the lord Dior, the son of Beren and Lúthien. The former High King of his own people the Sindar Elf. In all his years to look upon a creature, that has the blood of three races, again, now that was more than a prize. Ismah? Not a normal name gifted to a child of Elvish blood, but then again the world as change much in the millenniums since he was a elf-ling. Mithrandir and lady Irime's grandsire… That was a treasure that can make him more then happy. The youngest distended to be born of the old Noldor royals' line. If his son played his cards right the Mirkwood kingdom could be tide in more ways then one to Imladris and Lothlorien. Now in all his years, that will be a fine agreement then he has even seen one. "Ada, please don't scheme…."

"No, no… Show her in, and then… saw her to one of the Rhun apartments… then..."

"One of the Rhun apartments! Ada! That is our family's wing! She may be someone…." Legolas couldn't belief is father could be scheming so fast. He had grown up with a father that loved treasure, but this was unheard of.

"Don't question my plans Ionneg. After you shown her to the apartment you will go search your nana out and let her know I want to speak to her in privet. Then with the feast tonight you will sit next to our guest and win her heart and hopefully her hand. Now don't say another word show our guest in. Now Legolas!" There no arguing with Thranduil if he was acting this way. Legolas knew it to well, but sometimes it could be to overbearing. With a finale bow of his head, Legolas moved to open the dabble doors.

When the doors opened Ismah took in the great hall that housed the royal thrones. It was mostly the same design as the rest of the cavern, but the space highlighted the two thrones on the higher platform, with natural and lantern lighting and with tree vines that framed over and behind the thrones. When she finally fond Legolas face, dread washed over her. His face was blank, he showed no emotions, none at all. What ever happened in the sort time he had conversed with the king must not have been to his liking. He motioned her to enter and she followed as best she could. She tried to ask with her eyes what had happened, but he just shook his head.

Xxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxX

* * *

**Translation Elvish – English**

**Arwen en amin – My Lady (non familiar)**

**Ada – father **

**Amin Ismah – I'm Ismah**

**U!****, Arwenamin, Amin Legolas. lle Mae govannen. – ****No (Sindarin word)****, my lady (familiar), I'm Legolas. You're well met**

**Khila amin, Arwenamin Ismah – Follow me, my lady (familiar) Ismah**

**Heruamin, tulien – My lord (familiar), coming**

**Diola lle, Heruamin – Thank you, my lord (familiar)**

**Quel esta, Arwenamin Ismah – Rest well, my lady (familiar) Ismah.**

**Arwenamin, ****Echuio****, ****an ngell nin****. – My lady (familiar), ****wake up, please****(Sindarin word).**

**Goheno nin, Arwenamin – Forgive me, my lady (familiar)**

**Amin hiraetha – I'm sorry**

**Nana – Mommy**

**Creoso a'baramin – Welcome to my dwelling**

**Ionneg, tolo, nana ****– My son, come, mother ****(Sindarin words)**

**Ada, ****Peditham?**** – Father****, ****may we speak? (Sindarin word)**

**No!****Prestad?**** – Yes, is there trouble? (Sindarin words)**

**Rhun – East**


End file.
